Star Wars: Ahsoka Tano: A Journey's End
by Steve993
Summary: The final adventure as Ahsoka and her team make their final stand against Vader. However now she is faced with the ultimate test. Facing her master Darth Vader and an even bigger dilemma. Can she kill him? Or can she find another way?


Star Wars:

Ahsoka Tano: A Journey's End

By

Stephen Murphy

**Characters: **

**Ahsoka Tano: **Ahsoka is a young female Togrutan Jedi Knight and main protagonist of the film. She was born on the planet Shili and was raised in the Jedi Academy at a young age after being found on her home planet alone by Master Plo-Koon. After early Jedi training was complete she was promoted to the rank of Padawan by Master Yoda and was assigned to be the Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. Her relationship with her Master grew and they were good allies and friends until she was framed for murder and betrayed by her friend and former Jedi Barriss Offee and because of the Council's mistrust in her she left feeling betrayed by the Council despite the protest of her master and the two departed on sad but mutual terms. Because she was no longer a Jedi she managed to evade destruction during Order 66 and met with old clone ally Captain Rex on Florrum which she had retired too after the war and watched the Jedi Knights once the guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy that she once served fall. She and Rex were later forced to come out of retirement after they were attacked by Vader's forces led by Admiral Scar who was eventually defeated by her and Rex with help from a bounty hunter Freedom Fighter team which she took leadership of as she continued to build on her rebel alliance in an effort to stop Vader not realising he was her old master. Eventually she learned the truth and was horrified of her master's actions. She has since managed to remain in hiding away from Vader due in part because of what she learned and how she is unsure if she can defeat him and the death of Rex at his hand but that will soon change. Ahsoka is described as having blue eyes and orange skin and wears a black outfit and wields two Lightsabers, a regular green one and a small green Shoto one.

**Sarah: **Sarah is a young Twi'lek girl who was a slave along with her parents and was later orphaned and left alone after her parents were killed by Storm Troopers. She was later found by Ahsoka and tagged along with her and Ahsoka quickly bonded with her becoming like an adoptive mother to her. As she grew older her bond with Ahsoka grew stronger and she became a valiant member to the group and gained respect from the other members. She also grew from a frightened but still curious of the world around her girl to a tough fighter who's determined and willing to fight for her friends, the innocent and what she believes in. She has since become Ahsoka's new second in command following Rex's death but feels she is unready for the task of leader which Ahsoka wants her to take on should something happen to her. Sarah is described as having blue eyes and green skin and wears a brown jacket with purple sleeves and brown boots and carries two blaster pistols.

**Sugi: **Sugi is a female Zabrak who worked as a bounty hunter mercenary during the galactic conflict known as the Clone Wars. Sugi is the owner of the starship Halo and has grown strong through the years of hunting bounties, her equally strong sense of honour and duty guided her choices in her sometimes morally murky profession. She later became a member of a team of Freedom Fighters originally led by Plo-Koon which is now led by Ahsoka do Koon's death at the hands of Admiral Scar who Sugi helped defeat along with her comrades and now loyally serves Ahsoka. Sugi has a strong sense of honour and duty never willing to alter her loyalties once she accepted a job. She wields a EE-3 blaster carbine as her choice of weapon.

**Embo: **Embo is a male Kyuzo bounty hunter who operated during the Clone Wars and worked with Sugi. He wore a large-rimmed circular hat which could be thrown as a weapon or used as a shield against smalls arm and also uses a modified bowcaster as his weapon of choice. He is also very athletic, as he could jump very high in the air and cover large distances quickly. He was also recognised as one of the best bounty hunters during the Clone Wars. He later became a member of a team of Freedom Fighters originally led by Plo-Koon which is now led by Ahsoka do to Koon's death at the hands of Admiral Scar who Embo helped defeat along with his comrades and now loyally serves Ahsoka.

**Seripas: **Seripas is a male bounty hunter who operated during the Clone Wars and worked with Sugi and Embo. He once wore a mechanical suit in order to make up for his small stature but it was destroyed during his mission to protect the village though Ahsoka helped him learn he didn't have to look tough to be tough. He later became a member of a team of Freedom Fighters originally led by Plo-Koon which is now led by Ahsoka do to Koon's death at the hands of Admiral Scar who Seripas helped defeat along with his comrades and now loyally serves Ahsoka. He now utilises a small blaster pistol and a swoop speeder bike as his weapons in battle.

**Asajj Ventress: **Ventress was once a Dark Jedi working for Count Dooku and the Separatists during the Clone Wars. She loyally served Dooku during the Clone Wars and had frequent encounters with Anakin and Ahsoka forming a rivalry with the young Padawan. Eventually she was betrayed and escaped to her home planet Dathomir to enlist the help of her fellow Nightsisters to seek revenge against Dooku. After this attempt failed she returned to her planet until it came under attack by Separatist forces led by the droid commander General Grievous who came to destroy her and the Nightsisters under Dooku's orders out of revenge for her betrayal and they mostly succeeded, killing all the Nightsisters except Ventress and the head of the Nightsisters Mother Talzin. With the death of her sisters Ventress left her planet to find a new purpose in life and eventually did becoming a bounty hunter for hire and remained so throughout her years and reformed from her evil ways and had one more encounter with Ahsoka and Anakin on more mutual terms before the war ended. She later became a member of a team of Freedom Fighters originally led by Plo-Koon which is now led by Ahsoka do Koon's death at the hands of Admiral Scar who Ventress helped defeat along with her comrades and now loyally serves Ahsoka. Ventress is a very powerful warrior skilled in the Force and with a lightsaber, wielding twin curved-lightsabers as her choice of weapon.

**Young Jedi (Petro, Katooni, Zatt, Ganodi, Byph, Gungi): **Petro, a human, Katooni, a Tholothian, Byph, an Ithorian, Ganodi, a Rodian, Zatt, a Nautolan and Gungi a Wookiee were a group of Jedi initiates during the Clone Wars. They once served alongside Ahsoka who helped guide them during the Gathering, the rite of passage in becoming a Jedi. They proved themselves as valiant Jedi by rescuing Ahsoka from Hondo and his pirates and helped face off General Grievous. They stuck together throughout the years being close friends and remained as such once Order 66 was initiated. They were later discovered by Master Sanjuro and became his students. They are reunited with Ahsoka after she discovers them along with Sanjuro and are glad to see and serve alongside her again. They have become skilled over the years and from their further training from Sanjuro. Petro wields a blue lightsaber as does Katooni, Gungi and Byph while Ganodi and Zatt wield green lightsabers.

**Saw Gerrera: **Saw is a male rebel fighter from Onderon who was active during the Clone Wars. He helped free his home planet from the Separatists and later became a high ranking officer in its military. He was at odds with Lux during their time on the battlefield but eventually came to respect him and has since been loyal to him as a friend after Lux was there to support him when he grieved for his sister Steela who died during the battle to free their planet and who Lux harboured romantic feelings for. He was present when Ahsoka arrived on his planet being happy to see her again and helped Ahsoka face off against Vader shocked that Lux sold them out and fled with them in their ship knowing Onderon had been overrun and there was nothing he could do to save it for now. He was later present at the funeral of both Lux and Rex and officially joined Ahsoka's team. He wields a DC-155 blaster pistol.

**Bo-Katan Kryze: **Bo-Katan Kryze was a female human who lived as a Mandalorian warrior during the final years of the Galactic Republic. Amidst the pan-galactic Clone Wars between the Republic and the Separatists, Katan pledged her loyalty to the radical Mandalorian splinter group known as the Death Watch, faithfully serving the group's leader Pre Vizsla as a trusted lieutenant. Ironically she was also the sister of Duchess Satine whom the Death Watch sought to usurp multiple times. After the death of Vizsla by former Sith Lord Darth Maul who allied himself with the Death Watch to extract his revenge against Obi-Wan Kenobi, Katan along with those loyal to Vizsla allied themselves with Kenobi and told him to flee and get the Republic for help as with the Sith involved this had become their fight as much as hers. The war continued for years until the rise of the Galactic Empire when Lord Vader invaded and took down the remaining forces and Mandalore became under control of the Empire. Since then Katan and what remains of her forces have remained in hiding on the far outskirts of the city to avoid capture but are forced out of hiding when Ahsoka comes to them for aid in the battle against Vader. Bo is described as a woman with red hair and green eyes wears a traditional Mandalorian armour with her own additional markings and wields two blaster pistols and a jetpack she uses for flying.

**Mrs. Bluth: **Mrs. Bluth is a Twi'lek female middle aged who has been widowed and has been raising one child a daughter. She lives on Ryloth which has since been under Empire control living in fear. Once Ahsoka and her group arrive on the planet she welcomes them with open arms and looks after them while also looking after her child who has become ill. She is trying her best to hide as the Empire's tyrannical female officer has managed to capture many slaves for the Empire and burn many villages and steal whatever valuables they have for her own wealth or which she could use to sway others to Empire control. She is a shy timid woman who learns to overcome impossible odds as she strives to protect her child with Ahsoka and her team's help. She is described as tall, middle aged and wears traditional Twi'lek clothing.

**Admiral Kate Warner: **Kate is a well respected admiral of the Galactic Empire and main antagonist of the film. Kate is a cold calculating person not caring for anyone murdering whoever she deems unnecessary life without hesitation and will do anything to get the job done and also doesn't tolerate failure killing her men if they do fail. She is extremely loyal to Darth Vader and has been tasked with her forces to oversee the Empire occupation of Ryloth, capturing and forcing slaves into labour and burning their homes and taking their valuables. She tasked by Darth Vader at finding Ahsoka when she arrives on the planet to assist and free the Twi'lek slaves which she accepts as Vader joins her in overseeing the operation and helping her against Ahsoka. Kate wears a traditional Imperial admiral uniform and commands her forces through fear and pride for the Empire.

**Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker: **Darth Vader is the Dark Lord of the Sith and secondary antagonist of the film. He was once Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force and was Ahsoka's master. He eventually fell under the influence of the Chancellor Palpatine revealing himself to be the mastermind behind the Clone Wars and a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious and turned to the Dark Side of the force in hopes of saving the life of his secret wife Padme Amidala who was on the verge of dying. After a duel on the planet Mustafar with his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi he was badly burned and required a life support suit in order to survive. With the rise of the Galactic Empire, the death of his wife, his near death experience and end of the Jedi Order Anakin had now become more machine than man and the very opposite at what he was destined to destroy becoming one of the most feared beings throughout the galaxy. He eventually learned his former apprentice Ahsoka Tano and his former Clone Officer ally Captain Rex were alive and tasked one his greatest admirals Admiral Scar in killing them but he failed. Vader eventually took action himself knowing he'd eventually have to confront his former apprentice and did, killing both his former ally Captain Rex and Ahsoka's friend Lux Bonteri who she harboured romantic feelings for and revealed to her the truth of who he truly was shocking and horrifying her. He has since been hunting her down trying to find her after she escaped his grasp and finally finds her as he awaits their final confrontation. Vader wields great Force power and wields a red Lightsaber.

(The film opens with a recap of the previous film with a brief recap of Ahsoka and Vader's duel and Lux's death and Ahsoka learning the truth and fleeing. We then see the recap of the funeral of Rex and Lux as the coffins are launched into space. The recap then ends as we fade into the opening credits. After the credits we see the planet Ryloth where a mother is looking after her child who is sick in bed)

**Mrs. Bluth: **Sleep well child.

(The woman looks out the window into the sky)

**Mrs. Bluth: **Hopefully they'll come. That was their mission to help people.

(Mrs. Bluth then walks away from the window in sadness and then back to her child. Cut to a palace area where servants are tending to a female Imperial admiral as a trooper arrives)

**Storm Trooper: **Admiral.

**Admiral Kate: **Speak.

**Storm Trooper: **We've searched through the areas. No more signs of slaves anywhere.

**Admiral Kate: **Keep searching. We're bound to find some survivors.

**Storm Trooper: **Yes at once.

**Admiral Kate: **Be sure to hurry. Lord Vader is displeased with what you have presented in the last few weeks.

**Storm Trooper: **Yes my lady.

(The trooper leaves. Cut to Ahsoka's ship where she awakens startled. She sighs and gets dressed as she narrates on recent events)

**Ahsoka (Narrating): **Journal entry log. It's been 10 years since I learned the horrifying truth about who Vader really was. It hit me pretty hard. I never thought I would see that day come. The day he went off the deep end. I always knew Anakin could be aggressive at times and could flip out but I didn't think he would go this far. Not only that but he killed two people close to me one that was close to him.

(Ahsoka walks out of her room through the halls as she enters a room while continuing her narration)

**Ahsoka (Narrating): **The deaths of Rex and Lux left holes in my heart that can't be filled. I just wonder will the pain ever go away.

(Ahsoka sits down on a chair and looks at her communicator. Cut to Sarah entering the room to speak with Ahsoka)

**Sarah: **You wanted to see me?

**Ahsoka: **Yeah sit down.

(Sarah sits down with Ahsoka as she hands her a drink and then sits down with her)

**Sarah: **Are you okay?

**Ahsoka: **I'm fine.

**Sarah: **No you're not. Everywhere we've gone since that encounter you haven't been the same.

**Ahsoka: **Yeah you're right. Shows why I put you as my second in command.

**Sarah: **You're worried about him aren't you?

**Ahsoka: **Yes. You think I can do it?

**Sarah: **It all depends if you think you can.

**Ahsoka: **That's the thing I don't know if I can. Can I kill someone I once called my master and friend?

**Sarah: **You're gonna have to face him sometime. We can't just keep avoiding him.

**Ahsoka: **I guess you're right. I made it my mission to help people and stop him. Perhaps I can maybe even save him.

(Ahsoka and Sarah get up)

**Ahsoka: **Thanks Sarah I needed that. You'll make a fine leader.

**Sarah: **Thanks but I wouldn't go that far.

**Ahsoka: **You are ready you just don't realise it yet.

**Sarah: **Right.

(Ahsoka's communicator beeps as Sugi speaks over the communicator)

**Sugi: **Ahsoka we're landing on the planet that the hostage situation is on now.

**Ahsoka: **Right.

(Sugi hangs up)

**Ahsoka: **So you ready for another rescue kid?

**Sarah: **Of course.

**Ahsoka: **That's my girl.

(The ship lands on the planet as everyone steps out of the ship with their weapons)

**Sugi: **So what is the plan?

**Ahsoka: **Okay we're dealing with a slave auction so that means they have many people lined up for people to take. Sugi, Embo, Saw and Seripas will rescue the hostages while Sarah, Ventress and I will create a distraction.

**Ganodi: **What about us?

**Ahsoka: **Once all the hostages are freed you guys will spring out and attack causing panic and allowing us to escape. Just don't come out till I give a signal.

**Petro: **Right.

**Ahsoka: **Alright let's go.

(Cut to the auction where Ahsoka, Ventress and Sarah arrive and sit amongst the crowd cloaked. Among those in attendance is Cad Bane who is there with a crime lord. An Imperial officer arrives on the stage as three crime lords await their choices)

**Imperial officer: **Greetings lords of the underworld.

**Crime boss 1: **Cut the chat. Why is an Imperial officer holding an auction for us?

**Imperial officer: **I shall give you whatever slave you choose in exchange for your loyalty and allegiance to the Empire.

**Crime boss 2: **As long as Vader doesn't interfere with our business we won't interfere with his. So what does he truly want from us?

**Imperial officer: **There is a target that needs to be taken out and whatever slave you win will be yours to keep if your men can take down this woman.

(He holds up a picture of Ahsoka as she remains silent)

**Crime boss 3: **Very well then. Bring on the slaves I say.

(Cut to the backroom where guards are guarding the slaves. Suddenly one hears a noise)

**Guard: **Who's there?

(Seripas jumps down on top of his head as he struggles to get him off. Another guard arrives)

**Guard 2: **What's going on?

**Guard 1: **Get this thing off that's what's going on!

(The other guard tries to pull at Seripas but before he can get him he is stabbed by Sugi as is the other guard and they both fall dead. The two then hear blaster shots as Embo arrives)

**Embo: **Guards are taken care of and Saw is freeing the prisoners.

**Sugi: **Good but he'll still probably need our help.

(The three run off as we cut back to the slave auction where an alien girl is brought on)

**Imperial officer: **This pretty young thing won many contests on her home planet for her beauty but also her fabulous dance skills. Show them my dear.

(The girl doesn't respond. A storm trooper shocks her and she cooperates as the crowd cheers and howlers as Sarah looks on with a disgust look and Ahsoka sighs, Ventress not saying anything)

**Crime boss 1: **500 million!

**Crime boss 2:** 700 million!

**Crime boss 3: **20,000 million!

**Imperial officer: **Sold.

(The girl continues to dance as the officer breaks out a chain and whips her hurting her as Sarah gets angrier but Ahsoka whispers in her ear)

**Ahsoka (Whispering): **Not yet.

**Imperial officer: **Come on work that body girl! You need to impress your masters.

(He continues to whip her as she falls to the ground. He is about to hit her again but she grabs his chain and hits him back. The troopers try to shoot her but she hits them back. The officer hits her knocking her down. Ahsoka nods to Sarah)

**Imperial officer: **Maybe next time you'll think before you ask.

**Sarah: **She was just doing what she was right! More honourable then you!

**Imperial officer: **Who said that?

(The officer looks and sees Sarah holding a rifle as she aims at him)

**Imperial officer: **An attacker get down!

(Sarah fires killing the officer instantly by shooting him in the head as the crowd spreads into panic)

**Crime boss 1: **This is an outrage!

(Sarah stands in the middle of the stage and makes a speech)

**Sarah: **Can I have everyone's attention?

(The crowd manages to calm down)

**Sarah: **When I was young I was a slave like this poor girl. I went from planet to planet with my parents. Everywhere I went we were mistreated because we were poor and worked for minimum wage and because we were aliens. I was only 10 and I'm 20 now. Most people my age would have panicked and lost all hope. But I didn't. I knew despite all the horrible treatment I received somewhere out there I could be saved and I was. I've seen things and I've met people who don't do things because they have to but they can. Everywhere I go I constantly see my alien brethren being abused and mistreated. Look at this girl. That is sadness and years of torture and pain in her eyes. If that was your wife or significant other what would you think? What are thoughts going through your mind right now? Sadness? Regret? I'm probably not getting through to any of you because I know your scum but if you took anything from this then congrats you've gained my respect.

(The crowd remains silent. One person rises from their seat and claps as other people soon follow as Ahsoka smiles. Suddenly the crime lords rise out of their seats in anger)

**Crime boss 1: **Enough of this shoot her!

(The man's minions arrive on the stage and point their blasters at Sarah who pulls out her blasters)

**Ahsoka: **I wouldn't do that if I were you.

(Ahsoka and Ventress jump out from the crowd and reveal themselves)

**Crime boss 2: **It's the Jedi!

(More goons arrive as Ahsoka, Ventress and Sarah fight them. Ahsoka nods as the Ganodi and the others arrive from their hiding spot and dispatch the goons as the crime lords escape and the crow flees in panic)

**Ahsoka: **Sarah and I will go find Sugi and the others. Can you hold them off?

**Ventress: **Just go.

(Ahsoka and Sarah run off. Before they do the Twi'lek grabs Sarah's arm)

**Girl: **Thank you.

(Sarah smiles. She then follows Ahsoka as they quickly meet up with Sugi and the others while we see the slaves fleeing in ships. Sarah nods to the Twi'lek who she helped and she joins the other slaves in fleeing)

**Sugi: **Most of the slaves have been evacuated.

**Ahsoka: **Good then let's get going.

(Ahsoka and the others run off. Cut back to Ventress and the Jedi finishing off the goons. Petro arrives having tied up the bosses)

**Katooni: **That takes care of them.

**Petro: **And these guys won't be going anywhere.

**Zatt: **So what now?

**Ganodi: **It's best we go meet up with Ahsoka.

(Bane aims his blasters at Ganodi as Ventress sees him)

**Ventress: **Look out!

(Ventress pushes Ganodi to the ground as Bane misses and he steps out and fires on them. He battles Ventress in hand to hand combat as she quickly beats him down and they run off and escape. Ventress contacts Ahsoka)

**Ventress: **Where are you?

**Ahsoka (On communicator): **We're at the ship.

**Ventress: **We're on our way.

(Ventress disconnects her call. As she stops running and ignites her lightsabers as Bane arrives)

**Cad Bane: **Just surrender and nobody won't get hurt. That much.

**Ventress: **Run. I'll hold him off.

**Petro: **But...

(Ventress gives Petro a look as he and the others run off. Bane then fires at Ventress as she blocks his attacks and then attacks him as he dodges her attacks and flies into the air and fires flames from his flamethrower at her as she dodges. She then jumps into the air and kicks him down to the ground as they both fall down. They then both get up and battle in hand to hand combat. Ventress eventually manages to punch him into a wall. She then runs off in the direction the others went as he manages to get up and follow her. Cut back to the Younglings who have reached a dead end on a cliff. Ventress arrives)

**Ventress: **What's going on?

**Zatt: **Dead end. We've contacted Ahsoka.

**Cad Bane: **You aren't going anywhere.

(They all ignite their lightsabers to confront Bane)

**Ventress: **Just walk away.

**Cad Bane: **You know I never imagined you of all people would be protecting Jedi.

**Ventress: **I have changed. I have what you don't.

**Cad Bane: **What's that?

**Ventress: **Honour! Respect! What do you believe in!?

**Cad Bane: **I believe in getting paid.

(Bane aims his blaster at Ventress and fires and she blocks but he jumps over and kicks her to the ground. She gets up but he shoots her in the chest and she falls down as the Jedi attack Bane. He fires at them but they block his attacks and Ganodi destroys his blasters and force pushes him to the ground. Zatt scans Ventress who is still alive but injured. Gungi and Byph attack Bane but he dodges and ties them up. Petro and Katooni attack and he dodges but he trips down. Ganodi then attacks and he tries firing on her with his flamethrower but she dodges. She then deactivates her lightsaber and punches Bane)

**Ganodi: **That's for Ventress!

(Ganodi punches him again)

**Ganodi: **And that was for Bolla Ropal!

**Cad Bane: **Who might he be my dear?

**Ganodi: **The Rodian Jedi you murdered in cold blood above Deveron!

**Cad Bane: **How can I forget? His refusal to talk made him weak and why he died so easily.

**Ganodi: **He was braver then you could ever be!

(Ganodi force pushes Bane as he sent flying to the ground across the floor. She then runs towards Ventress where the others are helping Zatt attend to her)

**Zatt: **I've managed to slow the bleeding but if we don't get her to the medic soon then she will die.

**Ventress (Injured): **Just leave me. Please. Save yourselves.

**Ganodi: **You saved our lives we're going to save yours.

(Bane rises as Ganodi gets ready to confront him)

**Cad Bane: **Now it...

(Suddenly Ahsoka's ship flies in and hits Bane with the door as he falls to the ground. The other Jedi take Ventress and jump onto the ship)

**Petro: **Ganodi come on!

(Ganodi is about to follow but Bane attacks her from behind but she quickly turns around and grabs him by the neck as he struggles to move. She tries to get the ship but his struggling forces her to the side of the cliff but she manages to snap his neck killing him and throws his corpse over the side of cliff but she stumbles and is about to fall but Ventress force pulls her into the ship as the door closes and the ship takes off leaving the planet. Cut to later in the ship where Ahsoka is speaking to everyone on today's progress while the medic droid is looking after the injured Ventress)

**Ahsoka: **You all showed good courage today. Especially Sarah, Ganodi and Ventress. I'm proud of everyone. But no doubt Vader will be on our trail again.

**Sugi: **So where are we headed?

**Ahsoka: **Ryloth is the nearest planet in this system so we'll head there.

**Sugi: **Alright then.

(Sugi sits down and sets the coordinates for Ryloth as the ship takes off into hyperspace. Cut to Vader's Star Destroyer on the bridge as Vader stares out the window. He then turns around as an officer speaks with him)

**Imperial officer: **Lord Vader.

**Darth Vader: **What is it commander?

**Imperial officer: **We've tracked Ahsoka Tano's ship coming out of hyperspace.

**Darth Vader: **Where is she?

**Imperial officer: **The planet Ryloth is the planet nearest planet in the system we tracked her in so we presume she'll is heading there.

**Darth Vader:** Set course for Ryloth. And alert Admiral Kate of my arrival.

**Imperial officer: **At once my Lord.

(The officer leaves as Vader turns back to the window. Cut to Ahsoka's ship arriving at Ryloth as it lands on the surface and everyone steps out of the ship as they have their weapons at the ready)

**Ahsoka: **Be on your guard. I sense an unevenness on this planet.

**Ganodi: **Yeah we sense it too.

(Everyone continues walking on)

**Sarah: **It seems deserted.

**Sugi: **Like the inhabitants just vanished.

**Ahsoka: **Or maybe they were taken.

**Ventress: **Then I guess we can confirm the Empire's presence here.

(Ventress holds her chest in pain)

**Saw: **Are you alright?

**Ventress: **I'll be fine.

**Ahsoka: **It's best you go back to the ship.

**Ventress: **Listen I've been through countless battles some of which you were there for. I'm not going let this beat me. Whether you like it or not I'll be walking until I'm dead.

**Ahsoka: **Suit yourself.

(Embo readies his blaster)

**Ahsoka: **What's...

(Embo raises his hand silencing her. He then walks towards a wall from which he heard a noise as the others follow him. He points his blaster as Mrs. Bluth steps out startled and cowers)

**Mrs. Bluth: **Put away your weapon I don't mean you any harm.

(Ahsoka looks to Embo who lowers his gun as she regains herself)

**Mrs. Bluth: **Thank you.

**Ahsoka: **So what's your name?

**Mrs. Bluth: **I am Mrs. Bluth. One of the only people left after the Empire has captured pretty much everyone else.

**Sarah: **What happened?

**Mrs. Bluth: **We lived in peace and harmony until the Empire's invasion.

(We see a flashback as Mrs. Bluth narrates on how the Empire invaded)

**Mrs. Bluth (Narrating): **My husband fought bravely to protect our planet with a band of fighters with commander Cham Syndulla. But he was killed.

(We see Mrs. Bluth's husband die as Cham Syndulla signals for everyone to retreat as he is knocked down by a man dressed in heavy armour and wearing a mask. Cut back to Mrs. Bluth who is finishing her story)

**Mrs. Bluth: **Most of the people were captured including Cham Syndulla and have remained captive in the palace where Admiral Kate Warner resides.

**Saw: **Who is she?

**Mrs. Bluth: **The one who led the army in taking over the planet. She is cruel, merciless and despises aliens. She respects only a select few including who she finds a worthy opponent in combat as she is skilled in sword fight and blaster combat.

**Ahsoka: **So why haven't they captured you?

**Mrs. Bluth: **I'm honestly surprised they haven't but I've remained hidden in my home. Living in fear and looking after my ill daughter. That's why I was out here to get what little food and water I can get to help her survive without getting caught.

**Sarah: **We're sorry.

**Mrs. Bluth: **Thank you. You don't know what it's like going through every day of your life in fear.

**Ahsoka:** We understand. And we're gonna help you.

**Mrs. Bluth: **You will?

**Ahsoka: **It's our job. We'll save the prisoners and your planet.

**Mrs. Bluth: **Thank you.

(Mrs. Bluth looks to the sky)

**Mrs. Bluth: **It'll be nightfall soon. Come with me back to my home. You'll be safe there.

(Mrs. Bluth walks off as Ahsoka and the others follow her. Cut to the palace as a trooper arrives to speak with Kate)

**Storm Trooper: **You wanted to see me Admiral?

**Admiral Kate: **Change of plans. We are now searching for the Jedi Ahsoka Tano.

**Storm Trooper: **But she is not on this planet?

**Admiral Kate: **She is now. Lord Vader has told me she is.

**Storm Trooper: **I am not one to speak against Lord Vader my lady but if she was here we would have known.

**Admiral Kate: **Well perhaps you can tell him that when he arrives.

**Storm Trooper: **Lord Vader is coming here?

**Admiral Kate: **Indeed and as I've already said he is displeased with your lack of progress.

**Storm Trooper: **We shall double our efforts.

**Admiral Kate: **I hope so for your sake. Lord Vader is not as forgiving as I am.

(The trooper leaves the room. Cut to Mrs. Bluth's home where she is cooking dinner for the others who are resting. She then gives a bowl of water and some medicine to her child)

**Mrs. Bluth's daughter: **Momma I'm tired of being in bed. I wanna get up.

**Mrs. Bluth: **Well, you're not getting up.

(Mrs. Bluth rubs her daughter's forehead and kisses her as she falls asleep again and she gives the others their dinner and joins them)

**Mrs. Bluth: **I'm sorry it's not spectacular.

**Ahsoka: **It's fine.

**Mrs. Bluth: **So what can you do for our planet?

**Ahsoka: **How many of Cham Syndulla's men were captured?

**Mrs. Bluth: **A good few but not many. Most were killed.

**Ahsoka: **I see. We don't have enough yet to free all the slaves but I have an idea on how to solve that. Until then tomorrow we'll just rescue Cham Syndulla and his forces. Sugi will lead the charge while Sarah and I will stall Admiral Kate by pretending to negotiate our surrender. Besides I wanted to meet her anyway so I can know what we're going up against.

**Mrs. Bluth: **Be cautious and don't underestimate her.

**Ahsoka: **We head out at dawn. Everyone sleep well.

**Ventress: **I guess I'll be out of the action?

**Ahsoka: **We can't risk you getting hurt again so yeah.

**Ventress: **Very well then.

(Cut to later as everyone is resting as Mrs. Bluth gets up and tends to her daughter who coughs and moans)

**Mrs. Bluth: **Don't worry child. Everything will be okay now. Mommy promises.

(Cut to the next day at the palace where Vader's ship arrives as Admiral Kate and her army are there to greet him. She bows before him as he steps out and then gets up)

**Admiral Kate: **My gracious Lord Vader. It is an honour to have you here overseeing this operation.

**Darth Vader: **You may dispense with the pleasantries Admiral. So where are the slaves you've said you captured?

**Admiral Kate: **Right this way my Lord.

(Vader walks off with Kate and the troops into a factory that is near the palace. We see Ahsoka and the others watching them from afar on a hill)

**Sarah: **Looks like we got bigger problems on our hands.

**Ahsoka: **Doesn't matter I knew he was gonna follow us.

**Sugi: **We'll try to be as fast as we can.

(Sugi and everyone but Ahsoka and Sarah runs down the hill to the factory that Kate and Vader entered)

**Sarah: **You ready for this?

**Ahsoka: **Let's find out.

(Ahsoka and Sarah run down the hill. Cut to the factory where Kate and Vader are overseeing the slaves working and treated harshly)

**Admiral Kate: **As you can see with a little bit of a push we can get these slaves working extremely fast and perform whatever tasks we ask. Right now they are helping building these cannons that we can use to protect ourselves should an attack occur.

(Vader blankly stares at the slaves as they are whipped and continue working)

**Admiral Kate: **Something wrong my Lord?

**Darth Vader: **No.

(Kate receives a call)

**Storm Trooper (On communicator): **Admiral.

**Admiral Kate: **Speak soldier.

**Storm Trooper (On communicator): **The Jedi you were looking for is here. She wants to negotiate a surrender.

**Admiral Kate: **We'll be right there.

(The trooper hangs up as Kate and Vader leave the factory with their forces. Unknown to them Sugi and the others had snuck in. They move forward through the factory unseen by the slave drivers. Cut back to the palace where Ahsoka and Sarah are sitting with Kate and Vader negotiating a surrender)

**Admiral Kate: **So you are Ahsoka Tano?

**Ahsoka: **Yes. This is my second in command Sarah.

**Admiral Kate: **So you wish to negotiate surrender?

**Ahsoka: **Yes. I realise we are outmatched and outgunned. But before we submit to your rule I wish to know a few things.

**Admiral Kate: **Very well then. What is it you wish to know?

**Sarah: **What do these innocent people have to do with all this?

**Admiral Kate: **They are slaves that I captured no real reason. I needed workers and these fools barely put up a fight. Every planet I went to with aliens barely lasted a day against my forces. Proves my point that aliens are just inferior when it comes to battle to us humans.

(Sarah jumps out of her seat and punches Kate in the face as she falls off her chair onto the ground with a bloody nose)

**Sarah: **We may be seen as nothing to you but much like humans we are people too. It's people like you are the reason why I joined Ahsoka.

**Admiral Kate: **Why? What do you gain from this?

**Sarah: **The idea that I did something for people. Standing up and giving hope to people who have lost it. I have honour and respect something you don't.

(Kate chuckles as she gets to her feet and wipes the blood from her nose)

**Admiral Kate: **You are quite a bold one Sarah. You are indeed a worthy enemy one who earns my respect.

**Sarah: **You'll never earn mine you bitch.

(Cut to the factory where the Storm Troopers are taken out by Sugi's forces as she manages to find Cham Syndulla. She breaks the lock on his cell)

**Cham: **Who are you?

**Sugi: **My name is Sugi high ranking member of the Tano Alliance and we're here to rescue you and your men.

**Cham: **And the other slaves?

**Sugi: **Our force isn't big enough to get everyone but our commander Ahsoka Tano says she has a plan and promises we will return to get them.

(Sugi reaches her hand out to Cham)

**Sugi: **Trust me.

(Cham takes her hand and he leaves his cell. She hands him a blaster)

**Cham: **I will free my men.

**Sugi: **Okay my comrades and I will cover your escape.

(Cham runs off as Sugi signals the others to follow her out the door as they fight off the attacking Storm Troopers. Cut to the palace where Ahsoka and Sarah are still speaking with Kate and Vader)

**Darth Vader: **Admiral I wish to speak with Tano alone.

**Admiral Kate: **Of course my lord.

**Darth Vader: **I would ask your partner to leave as well.

**Sarah: **Okay then.

(Kate and Sarah leave the main palace room and enter another room leaving Vader and Ahsoka to speak alone)

**Darth Vader: **You're new partner's bravery is admirable but she is reckless and brash. Just like you.

**Ahsoka: **I will not fight you.

**Darth Vader: **Nothing you say or do will delay the inevitable. You shall face your destiny whether you want to or not. Unless you agree to my deal.

**Ahsoka: **What kind?

**Darth Vader: **My master wishes you dead but I do not. I see potential within you to become my apprentice once more and join me again in ruling the galaxy.

**Ahsoka: **No master I won't. You don't realise it but the Emperor has poisoned your mind. But I sense the good in you. You said yourself you don't want to kill me and deep down inside you know what Kate is doing isn't right nor what the Emperor has done is right.

**Darth Vader: **You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master.

**Ahsoka: **You must or you are forced too?

**Darth Vader: **I don't wish to kill you Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka: **Then don't! Snap out of this fantasy! And come back to reality.

**Darth Vader: **I am sorry.

(Vader force pushes Ahsoka and she is sent flying towards the front the door and falls to the ground. She then rises and ignites her lightsabers as Vader ignites his and they duel. Sarah and Kate both enter the room and see them fighting. Sarah punches Kate in the stomach who attacks and fights her in hand to hand combat. Cut back to the factory where Sugi and the others have managed to escape the Storm Troopers. Cham Syndulla arrives with his men)

**Cham: **More troopers are following us.

(Sugi sighs)

**Sugi: **Very well then let's go.

**Seripas: **Sugi!

(Sugi runs over to Seripas who is looking inside a cell)

**Sugi: **Rumi?

(Sugi opens the cell as Rumi gets to her feet)

**Rumi: **Sugi...

(The two comrades hug)

**Cham: **Who is this?

**Sugi: **A former comrade of mine. But how you died when you were blown off that edge?

**Rumi: **No I fell unconscious into a deep coma. The farmers found me in the aftermath of the battle and helped me. I then left going to other planets until I visited here but I visited at the wrong time and was captured along with the other Twi'leks.

**Sugi: **Well you're back with us now.

(The squad of Storm Troopers arrive)

**Storm Trooper: **There they are!

(Sugi hands Rumi a blaster and she shoots a Storm Trooper killing him. The Storm Troopers fire as Sugi and the others fire and escape through the door shutting the door blocking the Storm Troopers from following them. Cut back to the palace where Ahsoka and Vader are still duelling and Sarah and Kate are still fighting. Ahsoka is contacted by Sugi)

**Sugi (On communicator): **Ahsoka we have Cham and his men safe.

**Ahsoka: **Good.

(Sugi ends her call as Vader and Ahsoka stop fighting each other)

**Darth Vader: **Impressive. Most impressive. You're skills have improved. Master Plo has taught you well.

**Ahsoka: **So did you onetime.

(Ahsoka jumps into the air at Vader but he blocks her attack. He then forces her off him but she force pushes him to the ground)

**Ahsoka: **Sarah come on!

(Sarah elbows Kate in the face knocking her down to the ground as she and Ahsoka escape out the door where the others are waiting as Ahsoka and the group flee. Kate gets up and sees them fleeing and is about to chase them but Vader stops them)

**Darth Vader: **Let them go for now. They will return.

**Admiral Kate: **No doubt in greater numbers. It doesn't matter. Whatever army they conjure up it'll be nothing compared to ours.

**Darth Vader: **You underestimate her greatly.

**Admiral Kate: **Do not worry my Lord. If she wants a war I'll give her one.

(Cut to Mrs. Bluth's home where everyone is resting and catching up with each other on what happened)

**Ahsoka: **Well now we know what we're up against. She is indeed very powerful.

**Cham: **So how do you suppose we defeat her?

**Ahsoka: **Are your men ready for battle?

**Cham: **Once they have rested they will be. But we are only so few.

**Ahsoka: **I have made contact with Captain Hondo Ohnaka. Whether he'll show up is another question.

**Cham: **You expect a pirate to help us?

**Ahsoka: **He did before. I trust him.

**Cham: **If you say so.

**Ahsoka: **Cham I'm instructing you and Sugi to make a battle plan.

**Cham: **Very well then. When shall we strike?

**Ahsoka: **We'll ride out at dawn.

**Cham: **But we won't have that many troops to attack. We'll be overrun before Hondo arrives if he even does.

**Ahsoka: **We have no time to lose General. It's all or nothing now. We need to keep them at bay until reinforcements arrive. The defences have to hold.

**Cham: **They will hold.

(Cham signals Sugi to follow him outside as everyone else follows including Ventress who has been healed)

**Ahsoka: **Are you sure you'll be fine?

**Ventress: **I'm fine Ahsoka.

(Ventress leaves. Sarah is still there with her)

**Ahsoka: **Go and join them. After all you are the main commander in this mission.

**Sarah: **Me?

**Ahsoka: **This is your big moment Sarah.

**Sarah: **But I don't know if I can.

**Ahsoka: **If you can't do it for yourself then can you do it for me?

**Sarah: **I can.

**Ahsoka: **Good. I knew I could count on you.

(Sarah leaves the home leaving Ahsoka alone. Suddenly someone else enters)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **You are building quite the army. I am proud of you.

(Ahsoka turns around to meet him as Sanjuro pulls down his hood revealing himself)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **I suppose you wish to discuss something with me?

**Ahsoka: **I'm ready to complete my training.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Your training is complete. The only thing left now is to confront Vader and defeat him. You fear that you cannot defeat him. Remember fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering.

**Ahsoka: **I know. But why didn't you tell me the truth? I was told Vader murdered my master.

(Suddenly the ghost of Plo-Koon appears)

**Plo-Koon (Ghost): **Your master... was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what we told you was true... from a certain point of view.

**Ahsoka: **A certain point of view Master Plo?

**Plo Koon (Ghost): **Ahsoka, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Anakin was a good friend. When I first met him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. Master Qui-Gon said he was the Chosen One and while Anakin didn't always agree in situations I believed Qui-Gon's word. I was wrong.

**Ahsoka: **There is still good in him.

**Plo-Koon (Ghost): **He's more machine now than man. His mind is twisted and evil.

**Ahsoka: **I can't do it Master Plo.

**Plo-Koon (Ghost): **You cannot escape your destiny.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Master Plo is right Ahsoka. You must face Darth Vader head on again.

**Ahsoka: **I can't kill my master.

**Plo-Koon (Ghost): **Then Vader and the Emperor have already won. You were our only hope.

**Ahsoka: **There has to be another way. Whatever way that is I will save him.

**Plo-Koon (Ghost): **Bury your feelings deep down, Ahsoka. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve Vader.

(Ahsoka looks down and up again to see Plo Koon's ghost has vanished and Master Sanjuro is still there)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **So what will you do?

**Ahsoka: **I'm going to go for help. I need you to stay here and help Cham Syndulla, Sugi and Sarah lead the battle tomorrow. Can you do that?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **I shall fight to my last breath to keep everyone safe.

**Ahsoka: **Thank you master.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **So where will you go?

**Ahsoka: **That's what I'm trying to figure out. I already have Hondo's pirates on the way but I still need a larger force willing to help.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **On Mandalore there is an army of soldiers under the command of Bo-Katan Kryze. They will provide the help you need.

**Ahsoka: **But they belonged to the Death Watch. They tried to kill me they won't want to help me.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Bo-Katan took temporary command over a force that was loyal to Pre Vizsla once the Sith Lord Darth Maul beheaded Vizsla in an honourable duel and he declared himself leader and some joined him but others joined Katan. But Maul mysteriously disappeared leaving his forces without a leader and they crumbled and either were killed for their betrayal or rejoined Katan out of fear. Trust me they will help you.

**Ahsoka: **But if they didn't answer to Maul what makes you think they'll answer to me?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **They shall answer to the one who defeated Maul in battle.

(Sanjuro reveals the Dark Saber in his possession as Ahsoka takes it)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **The Emperor sent Maul to hunt many Jedi down. I encountered him and defeated him in battle.

(Ahsoka activates the Dark Saber)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Go. We will wait your arrival.

(Ahsoka nods, deactivates the Dark Saber putting it on her belt with her lightsabers and leaves. Mrs. Bluth sees her leave and walks up to her)

**Mrs. Bluth: **Why are you doing this? The war lies here. You cannot leave them on the eve of battle.

**Ahsoka: **I have to leave. But I will return. I promised you I'd free your planet and that's what I'm going to do. But I need to go bring help. Be safe. Look after them. Especially Sarah.

(Ahsoka walks off leaving the home. Sarah puts her hand on her shoulder and she turns back to her and nods)

**Sarah: **Let her go. She knows what she's doing.

(Mrs. Bluth enters the home where her daughter is still in bed)

**Mrs. Bluth's daughter: **Momma...

**Mrs. Bluth: **Yes my dear.

**Mrs. Bluth's daughter: **Why aren't you fighting?

**Mrs. Bluth: **Sweetie a war is no place for mommy. I wouldn't survive out on that field. I'm no hero like Cham or Ahsoka.

**Mrs. Bluth's daughter: **But you have saved me from dying. If it weren't for you wouldn't be okay. You are a hero mommy. You're mine.

**Mrs. Bluth: **Thank you honey but I have to look after you.

(Mrs. Bluth kisses her daughter's forehead)

**Mrs. Bluth: **Get some rest sweetheart.

(Mrs. Bluth walks towards her kitchen countertop and starts cleaning but someone enters)

**Cham: **She is right you know.

(Mrs. Bluth jumps in fright and sees Cham standing there)

**Mrs. Bluth: **Oh sorry Cham you just startled me as all.

**Cham: **It's okay. Your daughter is right. You have proven yourself.

**Mrs. Bluth: **Cham I don't belong on that field and I can't leave her.

**Cham: **I know. When your husband James fell in battle I took it upon myself that should I be freed from slavery I would protect both of you no matter what and that's what I will do. As such I have left instruction. The people are to follow your rule in my stead. Take up my seat as leader of our people. Long may you defend our home if the battle goes ill.

**Mrs. Bluth: **What other duty would you have me do?

**Cham: **Duty? No... I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed. No more despair.

(Cham holds Mrs. Bluth and kisses her cheek. He then leaves the house as she looks over to her sleeping child. Cut to the palace where Vader and Kate are discussing about Ahsoka)

**Admiral Kate: **So you knew this Ahsoka?

**Darth Vader: **She was my apprentice.

**Admiral Kate: **So what shall you do?

**Darth Vader: **She does not wish to be turned. So I will be forced to execute her.

**Admiral Kate: **My men are ready for battle should she invade again. If she thinks she'll win this war then she is mistaken.

(Kate smiles evilly. Cut back to the home at night where everyone is resting. Sugi is still awake as Rumi gets up from her bed to talk to her)

**Rumi: **Are you okay?

**Sugi: **Yes.

**Rumi: **Are you worried about the battle?

**Sugi: **No.

**Rumi: **So what is it that troubles you?

**Sugi: **It's just I'm sorry for leaving you behind.

**Rumi: **It's okay.

**Sugi: **I told myself I'd stick out for all my comrades. Nobody gets left behind. I shouldn't have left you like that it was foolish of me.

**Rumi: **It's all in the past now Sugi. You are a great partner and an even greater friend. After all it was you who saved me from that one mission and it was how we met in the first place.

**Sugi: **You're right.

(Sugi puts her hand on Rumi's shoulder)

**Sugi: **Thanks my friend. I am glad you are among us again.

**Rumi: **As am I.

(The two shake hands and go back to sleep. Cut to the next day as everyone is ready to head to the palace)

**Sarah: **Let's go people. Move out!

(Everyone heads off as Mrs. Bluth looks on and then back at her child. Cut to space as we see Ahsoka's ship flying towards Mandalore. Her ship then arrives and she steps out of it as two Mandalorian troopers arrive to greet her)

**Mandalorian trooper: **Name please.

(Ahsoka waves her hand)

**Ahsoka: **You don't have to check my ID.

**Mandalorian trooper: **We don't need to check your ID.

**Ahsoka: **You will let me through this door.

**Mandalorian trooper: **We will let you through this door.

**Ahsoka: **Move along.

(The Mandalorian trooper signals Ahsoka to move on)

**Mandalorian trooper: **Move along. Move along.

(Ahsoka enters the building where an army of Mandalorian troopers are standing there and the door then shuts behind her as a person calls out to her)

**Bo-Katan: **Who's there?

**Ahsoka: **Bo-Katan Kryze the sister of former Duchess, Satine Kryze am I correct?

(Bo-Katan steps out revealing herself)

**Bo-Katan: **Yes you are speaking to me. Who are you?

**Ahsoka: **I am Ahsoka Tano leader of the Tano Alliance a rebellion force bent on ending Darth Vader's reign of evil. And we need your help.

**Bo-Katan: **I remember you. You were with Lux on Carlac.

**Ahsoka: **And I remember that you helped Vizsla kill those innocent villagers.

**Bo-Katan: **I was doing what I thought was right.

**Ahsoka: **What you thought was right or what Vizsla thought was right? I can tell you wanted no part in this. You just wanted Mandalore to return to its former glory and hopefully one day patch things up with your sister. Killing an innocent girl and burning her village? Is that honour Bo? Does that mark the true sign of a warrior or a coward?

(Bo looks down in sadness and then looks up again)

**Bo-Katan: **No... it doesn't. Why should we help you?

**Ahsoka: **You are warriors of Mandalore. You may have taken extreme methods when you wanted to takeover Mandalore but deep down you believed in a great deal of honour and it was an honourable death match that killed Pre Vizsla. He may have been a man who was misguided in his actions but he still died with dignity. I'm sure if he were alive he'd join me because he knows what Vader is doing is going too far and would be a threat to Mandalore. Please help me. Reclaim your honour and pride and join in something that's worth fighting for. And if not for me then do it for this girl.

(Ahsoka holds up a picture of Sarah when she was younger)

**Ahsoka: **She's older now. I found her on one of my many rescue missions. She has grown a lot and is now leading the battle against Vader's forces on Ryloth. I am very proud of her. She's like a daughter to me.

(Bo contemplates Ahsoka's words for a minute and then speaks up)

**Bo-Katan: **How did you know of Pre Vizsla's demise?

**Ahsoka:** I was informed of it. Please honour Pre Vizsla's memory by joining me.

**Bo-Katan: **The only way I could have honoured his memory was slaying Maul in battle and hanging his horned head above my mantel! But that's impossible because nobody knows where he went. He disappeared once Kenobi left and so did his brother.

**Ahsoka: **What if I told you he was dead and I am here for your help on the behalf of the person who killed him in combat?

**Bo-Katan: **Give me prove.

(Ahsoka unveils the Dark Saber activating it shocking the other Troopers)

**Ahsoka: **This was Pre Vizsla's but from what I was told Maul claimed it in battle?

**Bo-Katan: **It was Vizsla's prized possession and would be passed onto the next leader should he fall in battle which he once told me was to be me until Maul claimed that title.

**Ahsoka: **Then reclaim that title Bo. For Mandalore and for Pre Vizsla.

(Ahsoka hands Bo the Dark Saber as she swings it a few times. She then deactivates it and puts it on her belt with her blasters)

**Bo-Katan: **Thank you.

(Bo stands in front of her troops to speak with them as Ahsoka stands with her)

**Bo-Katan: **Warriors of Death Watch! Tonight we fight not just for ourselves but for honour! Dignity! The people of the planet Ryloth! And our former leader Pre Vizsla!

(The troops cheer)

**Bo-Katan: **We shall reclaim the honour we once lost by helping others again not just for the sake of those people but for us as well. For too long has Darth Vader kept us proud warriors living in fear. No more!

(The troops cheer again)

**Bo-Katan: **Now we fly to Ryloth to free the people who have starved and died for nothing! Leave soldier of the Galactic Empire alive! To war!

(The troops cheer again and march out into a space ship as Bo takes some troops into Ahsoka's ship as she follows her into it as the ship then takes off leaving the planet as it takes off into hyperspace. Cut back to the battlefield in front of the palace. Sarah, Cham, Sugi, Embo with Seripas on top of him, Rumi, Ventress, Saw the Jedi and Master Sanjuro step up to the gate as the leaders of the army)

**Sarah: **May the leader of this army come forth. Let justice be done upon her!

(Nobody responds. Suddenly a trooper in heavy armour steps out to greet them)

**Heavy Trooper: **My lady Admiral Kate and master Lord Vader welcome you. Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **We didn't come to treat with Vader. Tell your master that this army must disband. He is to depart this planet, never to return.

**Heavy Trooper: **Foolish Jedi. I have an item I was told to show you.

(He pulls out Ahsoka's braid from her days as a Padawan)

**Katooni (whispers): **Ahsoka...

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Silence.

**Zatt: **No!

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Silence!

**Heavy Trooper: **She was dear to you, I see. More to you than just your commander. Know that she suffered greatly.

(Sarah steps up towards the trooper)

**Heavy Trooper: **And who is this? Ahsoka's second in command? It takes more to make a leader than a mere title...

(Sarah shoots the trooper in the head killing him instantly)

**Saw: **I guess that concludes negotiations.

**Sarah: **I do not believe it! I will not!

(The gate opens as they retreat back to army as Storm Troopers and tanks march out. Cut to the palace where Kate and Vader are overseeing the battle on a balcony)

**Darth Vader: **Go join your forces. I will remain here.

**Admiral Kate: **Yes my lord.

(Kate leaves the palace and marches towards the gate and joins her army. We then cut back to Sarah's army where the Ryloth troops start to back away but Sarah calls out to them)

**Sarah: **Hold your ground, hold your ground! People of Ryloth, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of people fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of unity, but it is not this day. An hour of woes and broken bodies, when the age of those united against evil comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight for Ryloth and for others! By all that you hold dear on this good planet, I bid you stand, soldiers of Ryloth!

(The soldiers stand firm ready to attack as we see Kate across from them with her army as she smirks)

**Admiral Kate: **Foolish girl.

(Sarah looks back at the others as they nod their heads)

**Sarah: **For Ahsoka.

(Sarah runs out towards the army blasters in hand fires, as the army joins her in running as Kate and her army run towards them as well and the armies clash and begin killing and fighting each other. Cut back to Mrs. Bluth's home where she is looking out the window wondering about the battle as her daughter sleeps. Her daughter's words and Cham's words from before play in her head about how she could help. She then walks over to her husband's storage box and finds an armour and a note)

**James (Voiceover): **Dear Martha. I know you don't have the necessary training to take on this task but I will never be around forever. If I am to fall in battle and should our home come under attack you are to take my armour and defend her. I know it's a lot to ask but please. You are all the hope she has left. She is your hero. So prove it to her why you are someday not for me but for her.

(Mrs. Bluth finishes reading the note and then walks over to her child and kisses her on the forehead)

**Mrs. Bluth: **Goodbye my child.

(Mrs. Bluth looks over to the armour. Cut back to the battlefield as many troopers and soldiers have fallen. Cut to the heavy armoured man with the mask with Admiral Kate who is hiding amongst the battle)

**Admiral Kate: **Kill whoever you come across.

**Commander Jenner: **As you wish.

**Admiral Kate: **Except for the Twi'lek girl Sarah. She is mine.

**Commander Jenner: **Very well. I shall rip open every single of them until their army finally falls.

**Admiral Kate: **What of the Rodian Jedi Master?

**Commander Jenner: **I will break him.

(Commander Jenner walks off into the battle. Cut to the battlefield as we see people kill troopers such as Ganodi and Petro cutting a few down, Embo gunning a few down as he throws Seripas onto one as the trooper struggles to get him off as he falls over and Embo then kills the trooper. We see a trooper about to aim at Ganodi but his blaster is cut up by Ventress and she punches him and he falls to the ground as the two give each other a nod. We see Sugi and Saw gun a few troopers down. One is about to aim fire at Sugi)

**Saw: **Look out!

(Saw pushes her down but he is shot instead. He continues to fire on though and gun a few troopers down but he is ultimately shot multiple times in the chest and falls dead as Sugi tends to him and finds him dead and closes her eyes. A few remaining troops surround her and aim to fire but are shot down by Rumi who is on a ledge. One remaining trooper is about to fire at her but Sugi stabs him through the chest with her knife as he falls dead. Rumi then jumps down from the edge and joins her friend. She looks over to Saw's dead body)

**Sugi: **He was a good man. But we can't mourn now we have to continue on.

(Cham joins them)

**Cham: **Sugi is right but the battle so far is not in our favour.

**Sugi: **Are there any left to storm the factory and free the slaves.

**Cham: **No. And if Ahsoka did fall before she left the planet and if Hondo doesn't arrive then all hope is lost.

(Sarah guns down a trooper and joins them)

**Sarah: **There is always hope Cham as long as there are heroes to inspire it.

(Cham smiles)

**Cham: **I now know why you are Ahsoka's second in command.

(Sarah smiles back at him and runs off to continue fighting as Rumi and Sugi join her)

**Cham: **Do not fall back! Remain standing! Fight to the end! For Ahsoka! For Ryloth!

(Cham fires on some troopers as some soldiers join him. Commander Jenner steps out of the crowd as Cham stands shocked but remains standing. He fires on him but Jenner dodges and brings out a blaster and fires on Cham as he dodges. Jenner then brings up a sword and cuts Cham's blaster up and kicks him to the ground. Cham then gets up and brings up his own sword and the two then duel. Cham manages to gain the upper hand forcing Jenner back. We see Mrs. Bluth arrive now in her husband's armour, his mask concealing her identity as she witnesses Jenner and Cham's battle. Jenner then manages to kick Cham's leg, catching him off guard and allowing him to cut off Cham's right arm, which holds his sword as he screams in pain. Jenner then pulls another blaster from his belt and aims it at Cham)

**Commander Jenner: **You thought you could kill me. All you've done is die like a fool just like him.

(Jenner shoots Cham in the chest as he falls back and breaths heavily. Jenner then walks towards him and is about to give the finishing blow by stabbing him. Mrs. Bluth steps in at the last minute blocking his attack as she stands to face Jenner)

**Mrs. Bluth: **I will kill you if you touch him!

**Commander Jenner: **It seems everyone wishes to die today. I shall grant your request foolish man.

(Jenner and Mrs. Bluth duel, Mrs. Bluth noticeably not doing it well in the fight. He then manages to trip her and she falls and moves back as he unveils a flail and strikes at her as she dodges. She pulls a blaster from her belt and shoots at his hand carrying the sword as he drops it in pain. She then pulls another blaster from her belt and fires on him as he dodges the attacks with the flail. He then manages to strike her hurting her but she is protected by the armour. He then picks her up and grabs her by the neck)

**Commander Jenner: **No man can beat me. Not even the great James Bluth one of this planet's greatest heroes. Now die.

(Suddenly Cham pulls a dagger from his belt and stabs Jenner in the back and then in the leg. He then grabs his sword with his remaining arm and strikes at it injuring him as he falls to his knees in front of Ms. Bluth who takes off her mask revealing herself)

**Mrs. Bluth: **I am no man and I am his wife.

(Commander Jenner doesn't respond)

**Mrs. Bluth: **This is for you Samantha and James.

(Mrs. Bluth lets out a yell and stabs Jenner through the mouth piece of his helmet, her sword coming out through the back of his head as he dies instantly, his corpse then falling to the ground. Mrs. Bluth quickly drops her weapons and attends to the dying Cham. He touches her face and smiles)

**Cham (Dying): **I know your face... Martha. My eyes can see the darkness of death.

**Mrs. Bluth: **No. No. I'm going to save you.

**Cham (Dying): **You already did... Martha. My body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my ancestors and your husband, in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed. James would be proud of you as would Samantha if they could see you now. Martha...

(Cham sighs his last breath and dies. Mrs. Bluth touches his face and cries over his dead body. A bright light shines as she looks up and others do as well. Hondo steps up on a hill top)

**Hondo: **Someone called for a team of ferocious warriors? Well they couldn't make it so you kind of got us instead. Men!

(Hondo's men step up beside him)

**Hondo: **Go down there and aid them! Fight the Empire and maybe when you've killed someone take their wallet.

(The pirates yell as Hondo leads them too battle as the troopers fire on them and the two sides battle, Cham's remaining men joining with Hondo's pirates in taking them down. Hondo walks up towards Sarah)

**Hondo: **I don't know you that well my dear but Ahsoka told me over the hologram you are her second in command?

**Sarah: **Yes.

**Hondo: **So what kind of mess does she need me to get her out of now?

**Sarah: **You need us to help fight off this army and take a group of men into that factory and save the slaves inside.

**Hondo: **Is that it?

**Sarah: **Yes.

**Hondo: **Okay then doesn't sound hard.

(Sugi and Rumi step up)

**Sugi: **We'll help you.

**Hondo: **Sure the more the merrier.

(Hondo looks at Rumi remembering her)

**Hondo: **I knew I shouldn't have drunk that rum that tasted funny.

**Rumi: **It's a long story but I am here. You are forgiven for before.

**Hondo: **Right.

(Hondo signals a squad of pirates to follow him as he, Sugi and Rumi run off into the factory. Cut back to the battlefield where Ganodi and the other Jedi are cutting down troops. Admiral Kate joins her forces in battle)

**Ganodi: **About time you showed your face.

**Katooni: **Hiding behind your goons all this time?

**Petro: **You talk like your queen of this planet but you're nothing but a spineless coward who hides and lets others do your work for you.

**Admiral Kate: **Doesn't matter you'll all die without your leader!

**Ganodi: **We are more than capable of handling ourselves. You will lose.

(Kate angrily fires on the Jedi and they block her attacks. Gungi attacks her physically and she grabs him and punches him the face repeatedly and throws him to the floor as the other Jedi attack her and she dodges their attacks and fires on them again as they block her attacks. She then manages to kick Ganodi to the ground and points her blaster at her)

**Admiral Kate: **Ahsoka may not be here and you can handle yourselves but that doesn't mean I could kill you to inspire fear to your Jedi friends!

(Suddenly Kate is pushed to the ground by Ventress and is pummelled repeatedly in the face. She then manages to knock Ventress off her as Ventress ignites her lightsabers and attacks Kate who pulls a sword from her a sheath in her belt and faces Ventress in combat. They duel for a short while but Ventresse's sabers cut through Kate's sword destroying it and Ventress kicks her down. She then helps Ganodi up)

**Ganodi: **Thank you.

**Ventress: **No need for thanks Ganodi. That's what comrades are for.

(Kate angrily gets up behind Ventress)

**Zatt: **Ventress behind you!

(Kate stabs Ventress through the chest with what's left of her sword injuring her severely as she falls to the ground and the Jedi attend to her. Ganodi is about to attack but Ventress stops her)

**Ventress (Dying): **No Ganodi... revenge is not the Jedi way nor should ever be a course of action. I have learned that in my life. I've got a lot of apologies to make and now I can. I am so tired now. Remembering my actions. What I did as a Separatist agent. All those people I killed. I promised myself I would not let others die for me and I will not let anyone of you die just to save me. You have futures beyond this. My time in this world is over.

(Ganodi deactivates her lightsaber and signals the others to deactivate theirs as well)

**Ganodi: **You're right. I was consumed by anger when I killed Cad Bane and if I let it consume me now I'd become just as bad as him and her.

**Ventress (Dying): **Yes... You are brave Ganodi and strong. Treat your comrades well and lead them to greater things.

**Ganodi: **I will.

**Ventress (Dying): **Yes... I can see my sisters now... my master from when I was a Jedi once... I see them calling to me... It's time for me to... to...

(Ventress sighs her last breath and dies as Ganodi and the others gather around her body and grieve. Kate stands up laughing as they turn to her)

**Admiral Kate: **No wonder you Jedi died so easily. Your emotions make you weak. That's why I always win.

(Kate aims at them but is shot in the shoulder by Sarah as she holds it in pain and sees Sarah standing there)

**Sarah: **Admiral? Would you care to move away please?

(Sarah looks to Ganodi and the others as the retreat into the battle. Sarah and Kate battle each other. Cut to the factory where Hondo and his men have taken out the guards as he, Sugi, Rumi and a few of his pirates free the slaves)

**Twi'lek male: **Who are you?

**Sugi: **The Tano Alliance. We're here to rescue you. Come on.

(Sugi and Rumi lead the slaves out off the factory as Hondo and his men follow them, Hondo closing the door and activating a detonator that activates a bomb he set in there that blows up the factory and it collapses as everyone cheers. The Twi'lek slaves help in beating up the troopers as Kate who is still battling Sarah sees this and yells out)

**Admiral Kate: **No!

(Sarah punches her in the back of the head and she falls down but quickly trips Sarah down and punches her in the face)

**Admiral Kate: **I may have lost the factory but that doesn't mean I can kill one more Twi'lek.

(Kate puts her blaster in Sarah's mouth)

**Admiral Kate: **She can't save you. Not this time.

(Suddenly a horn is blown as Bo and the Death Watch are seen atop the hill Hondo arrived on as Ahsoka's ship is seen behind them. Ahsoka herself then steps up beside Bo as Kate looks up in anger)

**Sarah: **You were saying?

(Kate screams and is about to fire but she is shot by Bo from afar and falls to the ground injured. Ahsoka then nods to Bo who signals the troops to fly towards the battle as Bo and Ahsoka join them. They eventually arrive and help take down the remaining troopers as Ahsoka joins Sarah in looking down on the injured but still alive Kate while Bo helps her forces in the battle. Kate looks up at both Ahsoka and Kate)

**Admiral Kate (Dying): **So what are you waiting for...

**Ahsoka: **I'm not going to kill you.

**Sarah: **Neither will I.

(Kate looks at them)

**Ahsoka: **But that doesn't mean we have to save you.

(Ahsoka and Sarah walk off closing their eyes as the Twi'leks arrive with the whips and pikes they were tortured with after they took them from the factory and attack Kate and begin dismembering her limb by limb as she screams out in anguish)

**Admiral Kate (Dying): **Choke on them! Choke on them!

(Kate continues screaming out those words as she is still being ripped apart. Cut to Ahsoka and Sarah who look over at the palace and can hear Kate's words echo despite she's now far away from them)

**Ahsoka: **The battle is almost over. If I'm not out soon then leave without me.

**Sarah: **But...

**Ahsoka: **You've made me proud today. This was why I chose you. Now go continue fighting.

(Sarah runs off and joins the fight as she looks to Master Sanjuro who steps up to her)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Be cautious and be safe.

(Ahsoka looks back at him and then walks into the palace as he rejoins the fight. She enters the palace and ignites her lightsabers as Vader steps out and ignites his)

**Ahsoka: **We've won the battle master. I'm giving you one last chance to leave and I won't have to kill you.

**Darth Vader: **It is clear you cannot be reasoned with. I wish I didn't have to do this but you have left me no choice.

(Vader force chokes Ahsoka and slams her into a wall. He force pulls her and she falls to the ground. She then gets up and ignites her lightsabers)

**Darth Vader: **You feel for your friend's safety. Especially for this girl named Sarah. If you will not join me. Then perhaps she will.

**Ahsoka: **Never!

(Ahsoka attacks with Vader with fierce strength and he blocks her attacks but she continues hitting at him. She then force pushes him to the ground and attacks him but he dodges and rises to his feet)

**Ahsoka: **I didn't want to do that but you left me no choice.

(Vader remains silent)

**Ahsoka: **Your thoughts betray you, master. I feel the good in you, the conflict.

**Darth Vader: **There is no conflict.

**Ahsoka: **You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before and I don't believe you'll destroy me now.

**Darth Vader: **You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny.

(Vader throws his lightsaber at Ahsoka who dodges it and it strikes a panel on the wall as Vader force pulls it towards him but is shocked by the electricity surge that struck the lightsaber and he falls down again. Ahsoka stands before him with her lightsabers ignited. He then force pushes her as he rises and the two attack each other and continue fighting. Cut back to the battlefield where the troops have been defeated as everyone is looking on at the palace we see Kate who has been torn limb from limb but with her last amount of strength activates a detonator that activates a bomb she placed in the palace and then dies. Cut back to the palace where Ahsoka and Vader continue fighting)

**Darth Vader: **I gave you a chance. But you refused. Now you will suffer the consequences.

(Vader and Ahsoka continue to fight it out)

**Ahsoka: **Master fight it! Come on Skyguy!

**Darth Vader: **Do not refer to me by that childish name!

(Suddenly the palace starts to burst up in flames as the bomb has been activated as Vader and Ahsoka are sent flying back by the force of the explosion. Both then rise to their feet and prepare to face each other as the fire rages behind them and the palace collapses)

**Ahsoka: **Stop this master! This place is gonna fall apart! We'll both die!

**Darth Vader: **Perfect then that's the way it shall be.

(Vader force pushes Ahsoka away as she falls to the ground and the fire surrounds itself around her)

**Darth Vader: **You have no idea what I've been through. The sacrifices I had to make. The people I killed. But you. Failing you was my biggest failure. I should have never been your teacher. And now it's time to put the past behind me.

(Vader is about to finish Ahsoka off when she looks up at him. He then hears voices in his head of their times together as he holds his head in pain. We then see a flashback to when Ahsoka left the Jedi Temple and looking back at her for the last time. The flashbacks then end as Vader throws his lightsaber aside and falls to his knees. Ahsoka tends to him but a mountain of wreckage from a collapsing wall falls as she tries to force lift it but she can't hold it due to its weight and it falls on her crushing her as she struggles in pain to move. Cut back to the battlefield as everyone looks on in shock and sees the palace falling apart and Master Sanjuro closes his eyes. We then see Ahsoka close her eyes ready to accept death as Vader force lifts the wreckage off her and tries to help her)

**Ahsoka (Injured): **It's too late master. No getting out this time.

**Darth Vader: **No I shall save you. The Emperor he can save...

**Ahsoka (Injured): **Anakin.

(Vader stops at the fact he called her by his real name something nobody has said to him in years)

**Ahsoka (Injured): **Let me go...

(Vader walks off taking his lightsaber with him leaving Ahsoka behind. Cut back to outside as everyone looks on)

**Sarah: **Come on we have to get in there!

**Bo-Katan: **Death Watch fly in there and grab her as fast as you can. Come on kid.

(Bo flies into the air grabbing hold of Sarah)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **She has very little time. You must hurry.

**Sarah: **Right.

(Bo flies off with Sarah and her Death Watch soldiers towards the palace. Cut back to the palace where we see Ahsoka laying on the ground and we see flashbacks of her throughout the trilogy and from her days in the Clone Wars. The building roof collapses in but Bo, Sarah and Death Watch arrive just in time to grab her as they fly off with her. Anakin's voice speaks to her)

**Anakin (Voiceover): **You did good Snips.

(Bo, Sarah and Death Watch fly off with her as we see a fade to black. We then fade in again to see Ahsoka waking in Mrs. Bluth's home. She sees Master Sanjuro standing there)

**Ahsoka: **What happened?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **You have been out cold for months. You were injured and on the brink of death. We quickly saved you and got you medical assistance from your medic droid and medical supplies the Death Watch brought for Ryloth.

**Ahsoka: **But I didn't ask Bo to bring any supplies?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Yes you didn't she brought them herself and that was what saved you.

(The door opens as Sarah runs in with the Jedi and they hug Ahsoka at the fact she's alive as Sugi, Embo, Seripas Rumi, Hondo and Bo stand at the door. Mrs. Bluth enters too her with her daughter who is out of bed, the medical supplies having helped her a bit as she hugs Ahsoka an she pats her on the head. We then fade out as we see everyone on Ryloth who is left gathered as Ahsoka makes a speech and her allies stand with her)

**Ahsoka: **This day does not belong to one person but to all. Let us together rebuild this planet as others have been as we may share in the days of peace.

(Everyone claps. She and her allies bow before Mrs. Bluth but she stops them)

**Mrs. Bluth: **My friends. You bow to no one.

(She and her daughter kneel and the entire people of Ryloth following suite, kneeling to Ahsoka and her allies. The scene fades out as we see Ahsoka's team leave the planet. She shakes hands with Hondo and Bo)

**Ahsoka: **Thank you to both of you for your help.

**Bo-Katan: **We're here anytime.

**Hondo: **Ah it's no problem you know the old saying you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. So long kiddo.

(Hondo and Bo walk off into their respective ships as they fly off leaving the planet. Cut to later as we see Ahsoka standing over the graves of those who were lost in her struggle against the Empire which the Twi'leks helped made, among the people are Plo-Koon, Rex, Lux, Ventress, Saw and Cham. Sarah and the others approach her as she turns around to see them)

**Sarah: **So where to now Ahsoka?

**Ahsoka: **You are relieved from duty Sarah. All of you. You are free to move on.

**Sarah: **But... The galaxy still needs us. Vader didn't die in that fire he escaped.

**Ahsoka: **I know. I know the Empire is still in control of things but we have done so much already that it's time for us to bow out. People will hear of our tales. People will rise up and continue where we left off. I can't do this anymore.

**Sarah: **Why?

**Ahsoka: **My reasons are my own. The Tano Alliance will be disbanded but should people call me specifically then we'll unite again.

**Sarah: **I don't understand.

**Ahsoka: **You will someday. We can't keep fighting forever Sarah. Don't you ever want a family? A life outside of fighting?

**Sarah: **I just want to live in a galaxy free of this tyranny.

**Ahsoka: **The galaxy will be free someday. And when it is, when people are cheering in the success of whoever freed them from the Emperor's reign of terror just look up to the stars and say thank you.

(Ahsoka holds out her hand)

**Ahsoka: **It was an honour serving with you Sarah. I am proud to be your commander, friend and your adoptive mother.

(Sarah cries and hugs Ahsoka)

**Sarah: **I understand.

(The two break away from their hug as Ahsoka shakes hands with Sugi, Embo, Seripas and Rumi and nods in respect to the four of them. She then turns to the Jedi)

**Ahsoka: **Farewell... my brave Jedi. My work now is finished. But you will continue on for years to come. Here at last the battle is won... comes the end of our unity. I will not say, do not cry... as not all tears are an evil.

(The Jedi look up to her as she smiles at them, then turning around and walks away towards the ship where Master Sanjuro is waiting for her but she stops and goes back to Sarah. She hands her a notebook as she takes it)

**Sarah: **What's this?

**Ahsoka: **A notebook that chronicles my adventures including the ones we went on. But there's still some room for more.

(Sarah looks at the book and then at Ahsoka)

**Ahsoka: **The last pages are for you Sarah. My stories have ended but yours are just beginning.

**Sarah: **Thank you. But where will you go?

**Ahsoka: **I'm going back to my home planet and settle down on the outskirts of the planet in peace and Master Sanjuro is returning to Rodia.

(Ahsoka wipes a tear from Sarah's eye)

**Ahsoka: **Goodbye my daughter.

(Ahsoka turns around and walks away towards the ship and enters it with Master Sanjuro as it takes off into space leaving the planet as Sarah and everyone else salutes it)

**Sarah: **Goodbye mother.

(The scene then fades to Darth Vader in his Star Destroyer holding Ahsoka's Padawan braid as he clenches it in his fist and stares out into space. Cut to Sarah walking along a path as she sees Twi'lek children playing and she walks on as Ahsoka speaks in a voiceover)

**Ahsoka (Voiceover): **My dear Sarah. You can't always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be and to do. Your part in the story will go on.

(We see Sarah leave Mrs. Bluth's house as she waves to her and her daughter. She then sees the beautiful sky and smiles)

**Sarah: **Well, I'm home.

(Sarah continues along down the path as the scene fades out and into the ending credits. The end credits then end, ending the film)

THE END.


End file.
